Always There For You
by Finnyfin
Summary: Fluff with uhm...sudjestion of rape/sex thus the M rating . Sweden finally is going to tell Finland how he feels but Finland gets kidnapped by Russia This is after WW2 Fem!America Emily is in this. Her character is based after an RP I have done.


Finland walked down the street to go and meet Sweden, _I wonder what was so important I had to leave Emily home alone…She is still little…Ei! Finland snap out of it! She'll be fine! England is going to babysit her._ Finland looked around and got a little nervous. He was walking awfully close to the Russian border. Sure he kicked Russia's ass in the war but he still felt nervous around the border in hopes he didn't see the Russian ever again.

He has been living with Sweden since he left Russia's. He had nowhere else to go and he had to admit…He started to fall in love with the intimidating nation before he left to live with Russia. The day he left was as clear as yesterday. Russia had given him the choice; come with him or the Russian army would kill Sweden. His heart was torn so, in hopes of seeing Sweden again, he left to Russia's.

But that was all in the past now. He was with Sweden and Russia can never touch him again…or that is what he thought.

Finland jumped as a hand roughly clasped down on his shoulder. He whipped around to see Russia smiling down at him with that creepy smile he always has, "Privyet Finland~"

Finland took a small step back, "H-Hello Russia…What are yo-you doing h-here? I-I thought you c-couldn't come across the bo-border."

"I thought it would be alright since your side lost World War 2~"

The smaller nation shivered at the calmness in the other's voice, "W-Well o-our tr-treaty s-says other-otherwise. N-Now wi-will you excuse me I-I ha-have…OHYA-!" Russia gripped Finland's wrist tightly.

"Why don't you come with me~?" Russia started to pull the small nation toward the border. Finland screamed in protest and tried to pull his arm free. Russia's grip tightened and he turned on Finland with a deathly glare, "Just shut up!" Finland whimpered and he felt tears build up in his eyes with fear as the stronger nation dragged Finland away.

Sweden looked at his watch. Where was Finland? Sweden fixed his tie and hoped the small nation didn't decide not to come. Sweden took out his phone and checked if he had any messages from Finland. None…Sweden started to panic. If Finland was going to stay home with Emily he would have texted him.

The nation's heart shattered as the time came to 9 pm. He looked around the park and decided to go home. He walked with his shoulders slumped and head hanging. Sweden had decided that today was the day he would admit to Finland how much he loved him. Emily had already started to call him "papa" and the small American nation called Finland "mama".

As Sweden opened the door to his home he felt small arms wrap around his legs and he heard sounds of small crying, "PAPAAAAA!"

"Em'ly? Wh't h'ppened?" Sweden wrapped one arm around the Female America's back and used his free hand to pet her hair in a soothing gesture.

Emily sniffed, "M-Mama didn't come-come home an-and England l-left after an hour a-and I-I was s-so scared that yo—"

Sweden stopped her, "Wh't do ya me'n by 'mama d'dn't c'me h'me?'"

Emily sniffed again and wiped her eyes, "Mama went out to meet with you and then he never came back."

Sweden felt himself panic inside but he couldn't let the young nation know of this. He had to be strong to take care of her until Finland returned. Sweden kneeled down and hugged Emily, "'t'll b' 'lr'ght. 'f Fin d'esn't c'me h'me b' th' m'rnin' 'll gota look fer him." He felt the young nation nod and he sent her to bed. Sweden stayed up in worry for the small nation he loved so much.

Russia finally let go of Finland, throwing him into a room in the Russian's giant house. Finland looked around with his eyes only and realized that he was in his old room from when he stayed with Russia. He looked at the bed; it was freshly made and looked ready to sleep in. Finland jumped and turned back to Russia as he slammed the door behind him. Russia walked up to Finland slowly and he backed away.

He gasped as he fell back on the bed. He quickly sat up. Russia hovered over him and he grabbed for something on the bed stand next to them. Finland tried to back away more. Russia grabbed a cloth and gagged the small nation with it tying it tightly in the back. Finland tried to untie it but the bigger nation pinned his hands down and pushed his face close to the smaller nation's. Finland's eyes were wide with fear and tears started to form in his eyes, "Behave and I won't tie it so tightly, da."

Finland didn't care he just wanted to get out of this place. He struggled to get free. Russia laughed, "I see~. You want it rough?" The small nation closed his eyes tightly and tried to break free again. Russia laughed again and reached for another cloth from the night stand and tied Finland's hands together just as tight as he did with the gag then to the head board. The small nation struggled more feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

Russia's laugh rang in his head as the large nation reached over to the night stand one last time grabbing another cloth. This one he tied over the small nation's eyes, again as tight as the others. Finland still felt tears rolling down his cheeks as they seeped through the cloth. The small nation heard the bed creak as Russia leaned over him. The large nation breathed hotly into Finland's ear, "Now…1 shake for long, slow and hard or 2 shakes for short, fast and harder." Finland KNEW what Russia was talking about and he shook his head 3 times in hopes the Russian would just go away. But his heart dropped when Russia whispered hotly, "Both~? As you wish, da." The small nation tried to gasp out a 'no' as he felt the large nation undo his pants and pull them down with his boxers and heard the rustle of the Russian's own pants…

Finland tried to curl up as he felt Russia fully pull out of him for the second time. He didn't care that he was weeping so much. After being raped 2 times like this who could blame him? He tried to ignore everything around him and the pain he had when Russia whispered in his ear again, "Why wouldn't you come for me?" Finland just turned his head away from the large nation, still unable to speak because of the gag. He heard Russia shift a little and the larger nation reached around the back of Finland's head and grasped at the knot.

Finland was ready to burst out yelling at the Russian when the gag was removed but his curses were replaced with a soundless scream as the gag was tightened and Russia whispered again, "Then we will have to do this again~. This time long, fast and the hardest." Finland felt himself panic and he struggled to free himself. Russia laughed again and the small nation felt something shoved into him and he knew what it was and wanted it out.

2 weeks had passed and Sweden really started to panic. Where could Finland have gone? Every night he would hear Emily's soft little sniffles as she cried either in her sleep or cried herself to sleep. Sweden hadn't slept at all in worry. Every day he would go out in search for the small nation.

Sweden lied in bed looking at the ceiling when the door creaked as Emily opened it slowly. The older nation sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were red and full of tears, "P-Papa?" Sweden just kept staring at Finland's adopted daughter, "I-I m-miss mama," Sweden nodded once and Emily continued, "C-Can I sleep i-in here?" Sweden nodded and the young nation climbed into the bed next to him. He heard her sniff and she curled up close to her fatherly figure. Emily soon fell asleep but Sweden, like the other nights, just couldn't find it in him to sleep.

As time pasted finally a thought dawned on him. Russia still wanted Finland as his own and Finland would have gone near the Russian border to get to the park. The Nordic nation beat himself up in his mind at how dumb he was. Who knows what Russia was doing to the small nation these past weeks.

Finland flinched as the door down stairs slammed as Russia left the house. His gag and ties were tighter then when he was first tied who knows how many days ago. Every night was the same Russia would rape him twice then ask him why he wouldn't come for him then the larger nation would rape him one last time before he stormed out of the room leaving Finland alone with his thoughts. So days started to run together.

The small nation had his knees as close to his chest as he could without his arms. He tried his best to clear his mind. But he kept thinking of how long he will be here, if anyone will come for him, and mostly, what Sweden would do after this. Would the gently nation still want to see him? Would he be kicked out? Finland felt tears starting to stain the cloth around his eyes again, _Su-san…I miss you so much…please be keeping Emily safe…_Finland's hope died as he heard his door open then clink close. Russia must have had a good day and might be gentler today.

What was he thinking! Russia was never gentle no matter what his mood was in. He felt the cloth around his eyes be untied and started being unwrapped. Finland knew that the large nation was going to tie them tighter.

One more turn and then the pain will come. Finland was ready for it. It never came. Instead the cloth was completely removed. He slowly and carefully opened his eyes as a callused but gentle hand rested on his cheek. Finland felt his heart speed up and his hopes raised as his vision cleared and Sweden was there looking at him with worried and caring eyes. The small nation felt that he started to cry with joy as Sweden removed the gag. Finland's voice came in a raspy low whisper, "Su-san thank God you ca—, "Sweden placed a finger over Finland's lips.

"Shh…D'n't spe'k ya need ta r'st yer v'ice," He could tell the small nation had been screaming but why, he hadn't figured that out yet. Sweden was about to untie Finland's hands when they heard the slam of the front door.

Finland gasped and looks to Sweden with pleading eyes, "Su-san! You have to hide!"

"B't…"

"I-I'll be fine. But if Russia finds you I don't want to think of what he'll do!" Sweden's eyes were filled with worry as he retied the small nation. Finland took an inhale of breath. Sweden didn't tie them as tight as before.

He heard the door open then close gently as Sweden left the room then, after a few moments, the door was slammed open then closed as Russia entered. Finland swallowed harshly and he knew that Russia was going to be rougher than any other night.

Finland was right and he had fought Russia tooth and nail knowing Sweden would soon get him out of this Hell. The larger nation, already mad, was angry so he left Finland the way he pulled out of him and slammed the door behind him.

The small nation shook weakly as he tried to cover himself up. He flinched as he heard the door open gently and close again. Finland felt his boxers and pants be pulled back up gently and he knew it must have been Sweden. He tried to stop his crying but couldn't. He felt Sweden quickly untie his eyes. Finland looked up at him with weak and tear filled eyes. Sweden looked at him with concern, fear, and care. The gentle nation untied the gag and Finland sobbed out a whisper, "I-I'm sorry I-I…"

Sweden placed a finger on his lips again and whispered, "'t's n't yer f'ult…" He untied Finland's hands and lifted the small nation carefully bridal style.

Finland wanted to wrap his arms around Sweden's neck for support but he was too weak to do anything. Sweden made sure Russia was nowhere in sight as he carried the small nation out. As he reached the door a voice came from behind, "And where do you think you are going, da?" Sweden stopped and turned to glare at Russia, "I'm sure you aren't talking Finland with you." Sweden felt the small nation shake in his arms.

He set the weak nation down by the wall and walked up to Russia and punched him in the nose. Russia backed up gripping his, now broken, nose and cursed out in Russian. Sweden walked back to Finland and picked him back up the same way as before.

At some point on the way home Finland had fallen asleep. Sweden couldn't help but stare at the small nation in his arms. The intimidating nation started to wonder just how many times Russia had done what he had to Finland.

Sweden struggled with the door while still holding the sleeping nation in his arms. When the door was open he heard Emily gasp out, "Papa! You fou—," the older nation struggled as he held a finger up to his own lips to silence the young, excited nation.

Sweden walked into his and Finland's bedroom and laid him on the bed. He brushed the hair out of the small nation's eyes. He quickly took the blanket and placed it over Finland. Most likely, judging be how Finland was when Sweden first found him, Finland hadn't had a blanket over him since he first arrived at Russia's 2 weeks ago. He combed Finland's hair and the small nation turned onto his side and curled up.

Emily slowly opened the door and looked up at Sweden. Sweden shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed. The young nation slowly closed the door and went to her own bed.

It's been 2 days since Finland's return. Sweden and Emily have been letting him recover at his own pace. So all he has done is lay curled up under the blanket and Sweden would coax Finland out of his little ball and have something to eat and drink. Finally today Finland sat up on his own accord.

He stepped out of the room to see Emily and Sweden sitting in the living room. They looked over at the still weak nation. Emily's face brightened as she ran over and hugged Finland, "Mama! How are you feeling!"

Finland let out a sigh and hugged the young nation back, "I-I'm feeling better." Sweden stood and walked over to the 2 and Emily let go of Finland. She turned and gave the tall nation a wink before retreating to her room. Finland watched as Emily fled then turned looked back to Sweden, "Uh…Th-Thank you for…Uhm…you know saving me and taking care of me…" Finland let out a small squeak as Sweden pulled him into a securing and safe hug.

"'ll 'lways be th're fer ya…" He tightened his hug slightly in hopes of making Finland feel safer. Finland shivered slightly and tried his best to look up at Sweden with questioning eyes, "Fin…Wh't I w'nted ta t'll ya th' 'ther d'y was…" He looked down at the small nation, "I l've ya…"

He heard Finland take a small intake of breath but didn't flinch away, "Su-san…" Sweden held his breath, "Su-san…I love you too." The taller nation let out a sigh and felt Finland wrap his arms around him.

That night after Finland had put Emily to bed he got into his pajamas and got into his own bed. He instinctively curled up. He flinched slightly when Sweden placed the blanket over him and started coaxing him to turn to face him. Finally when Finland did turn he curled up close to the bigger nation's chest. Sweden placed an arm around him and allowed the small nation to sleep in his arms.

After about 2 months of the same thing every night of Sweden having to coax Finland to face him but him still curled up Sweden wanted to ask the small nation why he was still doing this. When Sweden and Finland were getting ready for bed and they did the routine of Sweden getting Finland to face him still curled up. Sweden took a deep breath then decided how to word it, "Fin?" Finland shifted in reply, "'re ya…'lr'ght?"

Finland knew what Sweden meant by this question and he had to think before he answered. Finally he shook his head, "I-I still FEEL h-him inside m-me." Sweden blinked. He knew who Finland meant by 'him'. Russia. "I-I just w-want to know h-how to get rid of him…"

Sweden had a way but he didn't know what Finland would think. He has wanted to do what he thought ever since Finland first ran away with him from Denmark so many years ago. He thought a moment then decided what to do, "Fin…"

"Mh?" Finland shifted again.

"…Ya l've me r'ght?"

"Of course!" Finland sounded taken back slightly at the question.

Sweden hesitated before going on, "Th'n…I h've a w'y ta g't r'd 'f th' feel'n' 'f him…"

Finland looked up at him, "R-really? How?"

The bigger nation hesitated before flipping them so he was hovering over the small nation. Finland looked scared for a moment and Sweden started to regret this. When Finland's expression relaxed and his whole body seemed to loosen, "Th's…" Sweden leaned forward and kissed Finland.

Finland mewed into the kiss and kissed back. When Sweden pulled away Finland let out a squeak of protest. Sweden had a slight blush that Finland only saw for a moment before Sweden moved to the smaller nation's neck and bit down leaving a mark. Finland gasped and Sweden moved back up and caught Finland's lips in another kiss before returning to his neck.

~~(:D YO MAD!)  
Sweden held Finland close to his bare chest. Finland yawned sweetly and looked up at the bigger nation through his bang. Finland's voice was weak, "Th-Thank yo—" Sweden stopped Finland be placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Finland gladly stayed quite as he snuggled closer to Sweden's chest and he felt himself completely loose. The feel of Russia was no longer there and it was just the feel of the man he loved. And Sweden was for sure much gentler then Russia.

The bigger nation looked at Finland's neck. There was a bright red mark left by Sweden. He smiled slightly knowing that Finland was okay with this and that now people can see that the small nation was his.

That morning Finland went to market with Emily. He didn't know about the mark left by Sweden so it wasn't hidden. As he allowed Emily play in the park a shiver went through his spine as he heard a familiar laugh behind him.

Finland whipped around to see Russia, "What do you want?" Finland didn't feel as brave as he sounded. He wanted to hide.

"You know what I want~." Finland shivered again.

"Well you aren't going to get it so leave me alone…" Finland jumped as an arm wrapped around his waist and he looked next to him to see that Sweden had come. Sweden pulled Finland close to him as he glared at Russia.

Russia looked in surprise at the 2 before he noticed the red mark on Finland's neck and laughed, "I see how it is, da~. Don't doubt me I will be back, da." Russia turned and Finland looked up at Sweden in worry.

Sweden looked back at Finland and bent his head down to whisper in the small nation's ear, "He'll n'ver to'ch ya 'ver 'gain…" Finland felt himself relax and he hugged the taller nation. Then they collected Emily and returned home.


End file.
